


Hello, Starshine, the Earth Says Goodbye

by bravedaughters



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds 2015 - Fandom, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravedaughters/pseuds/bravedaughters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ready to say goodbye to Tracy Island, but Gordon won't let him leave without one last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Starshine, the Earth Says Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I saw lenleg's Fic Prompts post on Tumlbr. The song include in the story is "Major Tom" by David Bowie. There will be a part two, which will be uploaded shortly. Enjoy!

One month on shore leave was nothing to John, but for his brothers it went by way too fast. In no time John's bags were packed and he was all set to leave for another few months aboard Thunderbird 5. Even though he loved his brothers, he was happy to be going back up, to the stars. He had missed it up there far too much.

“Everything's ready down here,” said Scott. “Alan, are you ready to come down?”

“F.A.B Scott,” Alan's holographic form answered. “Tell John to hurry. I forgot how lonely it got up here.” 

“Don't worry, little brother. We'll have you down in no time,” replied Scott. He turned his attention to John. “Ready when you are.”

“Wait!” Gordon burst into the room, bending over and gasping for breath, his acoustic guitar draped over one shoulder. “I-I thought I missed you. You can't leave yet; there's something I want to do.” 

John shrugged, returning to his seat next to Virgil. “Alright, you have 5 minutes. Better make it quick.” 

Gordon sat down next to Scott. Grabbing his guitar, he plucked a few strings before saying, “OK, so I learned a new song. I wanted to sing it for you guys. Mostly you, John.”

John looked at Scott, then Virgil. They both looked confused but nodded for Gordon to start. John did the same. The opening notes of the song sounded vaguely familiar, but it was only when Gordon started to sing that John recognized it. 

“Ground Control to Major John, Ground Control to Major John. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on,” John winced at the fact that Gordon had substituted in his name instead of Tom. “Ground Control to Major John, Commencing countdown, engines on. Check ignition, and may God's love be with you. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff.” 

John couldn't help but stare at his little brother in shock. Didn't he know what the song was about? Why would he sing it, at a time like this? But he didn't stop him. He let Gordon continue. 

“This is Ground Control to Major John. You've really made the grade, and the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare. This is Major John to Ground Control. I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in a most peculiar way, and the stars look very different today. For here, am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world. Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do.”

John could feel Virgil tense up beside him. The same thoughts that were banging around in John's head most have been in Virgil's too. John reached over and squeezed his brothers hand softly, silently begging him not to say anything. 

“Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much, she knows. Ground Control to Major John. Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong. Can you hear me, Major John? Can you hear me, Major John? Can you hear me, Major John? Can you....” 

Scott's hands clenched together. He didn't look at anyone, instead he stared straight at the ground while Gordon plucked the last cord and finished the song. “Here am I in my tin can, far above the Moon. Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do...”

Gordon's voice drifted off, and for a while there was only silence, until Scott stood up and started pacing around the room. “Gordon, that was really good. But why?” 

“Because...” Gordon's dark eyes rested on John, even though he was addressing Scott. “Because I want him to know. That it's dangerous up there. That anything could happen, and that he needs to know that we care about him. Love him. And we'll always be there.” 

A stillness fell over the room. Scott had stopped pacing, gazing at Gordon with a look of affliction. Virgil sat, unmoving, next to a wide-eyed, bewildered John. Everyone was taken aback by Gordon's confession, no one knowing what to say. 

“Gordon, I-” John's voice cracked, cutting off his words. He took a deep breath, and standing up, walked over to Gordon, enveloping him in a tight embrace. “Thank you.” 

Gordon returned the hug. Soon Scott and Virgil were apart of it to; the four brothers held on to each other, none of them wanting to let go. 

“Aaaaah... guys?”

“Oh no,” Scott mumbled next to John's ear. “We forgot Alan.”

“I thought I was leaving? Guys?? It's lonely up here!” 

John laughed. “He can stay up there for a few more minutes.”

“GUYS!”


End file.
